Not who I thought you were
by drinkwithmebarricadeboys
Summary: Javert was a proud chief of police and a single father who thought he raised his son, Enjolras, to be polite, obedient, and intellegent. He also thought he knew all about his son until the day he caught him at one of the protests. Enjolras meets Eponine during a meeting and feels pity when he hears her story at first, but the more he does with her, the more she grows on him.
1. Preparations

_**Preparations**_

'Bye dad!' Javert heard his son, Enjolras, yell from the hallway.

'Wait, where are you going?' He asked, Enjolras was gone most of the time and, with his job as a police officer he knew what happened in the streets of Paris, couldn't help but worry.

'Uhm, library. With Courf and 'Ferre. History finals next week.' That's where Enjolras slipped up. Finals were in a month and he knew his dad knew, so he left with his bag full of spray-paint before his dad could argue. As soon as he walked out the street he took out his phone.

'Hey, 'Ferre, I've got the paint. Is everyone there?'

'We're just missing you. And please don't get too mad, but Grantaire is drunk and Marius brought Éponine.'

'Shit. Wait, who is Éponine again?'

'That girl that chases him around everywhere.'

'Ah, her. Well, I guess she's okay, I'm just glad he didn't bring his girlfriend. At least she knows something about the world and how it works. Well, tell them I'll be there in half an hour, I missed the bus.'

'Your dad again?'

'Yeah, see ya there.'

When he arrived at the café Musain, where they always planned their next move to get the government to listen to them, his friends were all there. He was their leader, logically, he was the best public speaker, of a more wealthy background, which was probably why everyone thought the government was more likely to listen to him than to them. Enjolras wishes he hadn't been born in that status, it made it more dangerous for him, his father being a cop, him getting caught wouldn't only get him in trouble with the normal police but get him kicked out of his parents house as well.

'The mayor has decided to build, yet another, police station, instead of doing what we pleaded for him to do. Make a fund for education of the poor and talented. True, the criminality rate has gone up again, but he doesn't get that it's because the poor are unable to get education, therefore unable to get a job and therefore need to turn to criminality. Is that how it really works? I don't know. But, we do have someone here today, who does. Will you help us Éponine? I happen to know your last name is Thenardier and that my father arrested him last week, he is part of a gang and he said you did stuff for them as well.'

'Uhm, can I trust you not to tell your dad?'

'Yes, my dad doesn't even know I'm here. It would be very bad if he knew.'

'Yeah, I guess so. What mister marble just explained here is true. I can't go to school, and I can't get a job. So my dad uses me as his little whore. He makes me steal from people while pretending to be a prostitute. He usually comes in on time but it has happened that he slipped up, got his hands on some food or money and forgot about me. Those are the most dangerous times. And it's not just me, there are many more of us, the guys just steal without tricks, but girls, women, we can't do that. We'd get beaten up without a second thought.'

'What about the gangs?'

'I'm, sorta, part of the _patron minette_. The most feared gang of Paris. Montparnasse, their youngest, but most violent member, likes to use me very much. I got in because of my father. Now that he's locked up, I stil can't get out because the other's won't let me, unless dead. The only way I can get out is study, and work. Move away from that place. But, there's no money, and I can't leave my brother and my sister, Gavroche and Azelma, behind. The rest of my family I'd have no second thought about leaving behind.'

'Why?'

'They only use me. And when I mess up, I get beat up. When they mess up, I get raped then get told it's my own fault. They also kicked my, then ten-year-old brother out two years ago.' Despite her seemingly uncaring attitude, the pain was very visible in her eyes. Enjolras saw this.

'This, friends, is who we're doing this for! Are you with me?' Agreeing shouts were let out by his friends. 'All right, we'll meet at the building sight for the new police station tomorrow at one p.m., Combeferre, I can't keep the paint at my house, you have to take it with you. Jehan think up some striking slogans to tag. Courfeyrac, gather as many people as you can. The rest of you, have a good night's sleep, we can't do this half-asleep.' Everyone went home or went to follow Enjolras' orders, apart from Éponine.

'Shit.' He heard her mutter.

'What's wrong?'

'I can't go home right now.'

'Why not? Do you have to do something?'

'Yeah, not something I'm in the mood for now.'

'What is it? If I may ask.'

'I have to bring my brother to my mother. That doesn't mean anything good.'

'How about, we get your brother from wherever he is and put him in Courf and 'Ferre's apartment?'

'Would they mind?' She tried to sound reluctant but Enjolras heard the hope in her voice.

'Not if we call them, Courf is very good with children!'

'Thank you!' They called Courf and he immediately said yes. Then they went to find Gavroche, luckily Éponine knew his usual sleeping/hiding spot and he was found in no time. When they'd dropped him off Enjolras drove Éponine home. Then he had to go home and face his dad.


	2. Questioning

_**Questioning**_

Enjolras tried to open the door as quietly as he could, hoping his dad would't hear.

'Enjolras?' He failed.

'Yeah, dad?'

'It's two hours past the library closing time. Where were you?' Javert asked while Enjolras walked into the living room, finding him sitting on the couch without doing anything.

'I went to get something to eat with the guys, you know, after studying.'

'Finals aren't in another month, where were you really?' Javert was starting to get irritated with his son.

'I was just hanging out with my friends. Why do you care?' Enjolras yelled, his father infuriated him most of the time, sometimes he didn't even know why.

'It's dangerous out there, you're all I have left.'

'Whatever! I'm going to bed. Oh, and in case you wanna know, I'm not available for anything tomorrow, I have things to do.' Enjolras ran upstairs before his dad could argue any further. Truth was, he got so mad at him, because he wished he could tell him the thruth, but, seeing this wasn't an option, he had to lie all the time. He pushed his dad out of his mind and started planning the riots for the next couple of weeks. He was smart, the leader of the group despite being younger than the rest, he was seventeen, the others between nineteen and twenty-one. He heard a knock on the door.

'What do you want?' He said while putting away his stuff. His father came in.

'You do know I mean it well, right?' Emotion very audible in his voice. He'd been thinking of Enjolras' mother, the love of his life, again. She'd died in a car crash when Enjolras was six. Enjolras had been in the car as well, but had luckily only broken his leg.

'Yes, I do. It's just-, it just sometimes get very annoying. I'm almost eightteen.' Enjolras said with a sigh.

'Good, that's been noted.'

'Hey, dad, are you working tomorrow?'

'No, why?'

'Nothing, just wanted to know. Maybe you should go do something with friends as well. Get a life.'

'Maybe.' Javert said and he left the room. Enjolras got back to planning quickly. Only falling asleep at three a.m., dismissing his own advice. He jolted awake when his alarm rang. He quickly got dressed, grabbed some breakfast from the kitchen and went to his two best friends' home. Getting some coffee on the way.

'Hey, everything ready?' He asked as he walked in.

'Yeah, Courf couldn't collect that many people that fast though.'

'Doesn't matter. This isn't the big hit yet, just the warm-up. Hey, Courf, Gavroche.'

'Ready to go?'

'Yeah, but what are we gonna do with him?' Enjolras asked, pointing at Gavroche.

'I can come with you. You just said it was only a warm-up and I have survived on my own in the streets. I can handle it.'

'Okay then, I guess we can't leave him here and Éponine can protect him, if necessary. She said she'd be there.' Enjolras said.

'Okay but we really have to go now.' Courf said. They walked to his car and squeezed in, it was a very small car and the three of them barely fit in it, now with Gavroche added it was almost impossible.

They arrived at the building sight at precisely one o'clock. Everyone else was either already there, or just arriving. Enjolras got the crate and megaphone they had taken from Courf and 'Ferre's apartment from the trunk.

'Alright.' Enjolras blasted through the megaphone, 'We all know what we're here for! We need to stop this,' he pointed behind him, 'and get the mayor to set up a fund for education for the poor!' Then he saw Éponine, she had a big bruise on her face and looked as if she hadn't slept at all. 'Excuse me.' He said, getting down and walking towards her.

'What happened?'

'My mother beat me for not getting Gavroche so I had to stay the night with Montparnasse. He never really lets me sleep.' She said, again trying to sound indifferent, but the pain being visible in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have given you the idea.'

'No, don't be! It was for the best. She was gonna use him to break into some rich-man's house, that wouldn't have ended well for him.'

'Maybe, but still it looks very painful.' He said, feeling an immense amount of pity for the girl.

'It isn't as bad as what my dad does, now go back to your speech.'

He stood back on the crate and started talking again. His speech took about an hour, while his friends tagged the whole building sight with grafitti. They ran away as soon as they heard sirenes coming.

'Hey, Éponine! We're gonna go get something to drink. Wanna come?'

'Sure, anything that keeps me away from home.'

At the café Enjolras introduced her to everybody else, they were there for a few hours when Enjolras got a call from his dad.

'Hi dad!'

'What were you doing at the protest today?'

'What. What protest?'

'Oh, stop lying to me! I know you were there, there are pictures of you!'

'That would have to be someone who looks a lot like me.' Enjolras was starting to lose his cool.

'I know it was you! You were giving the speeches, you were telling them what to do! Do you have any idea how much money you've cost the city!'

'Well, maybe the city should've thought about giving us what we wanted before building another police station!' Enjolras yelled at his phone while he walked outside.

'You know what. You're not gonna be going anywhere for the next three months!'

'You can't keep me in the house! I know how to get out! I know how to get outside and inside without having to pass you!'

'I see. You've been leading this group of vandals since the beginning. You're not grounded, you can come pick up your stuff and leave.' His father said, unnaturally calm.

'Fine! Goodbye!' He said and he hung up.

'What happened?' Combeferre, who had followed him outside, together with Courfeyrac, Gavroche and Éponine.

'My dad saw pictures of me at the protest. He kicked me out.'

'Oh, shit!' Gavroche said.

'Can I stay with you?' He asked his two best friends.

'Yes, but you're gonna have to sleep on the couch.' Courf said.

'I don't care, as long as it's not the street.'

They drove him home to get his stuff and installed him on Courf and 'Ferre's couch. The next meeting was in two days and that's when they were planning the big hit which would probably happen the following week.


	3. Confessing

_**Confessing**_

The day remaining before the last meeting before the big hit, they prepared everything carefully. Enjolras writing his speeches for once instead of just letting the words come to him in the moment, Combeferre correcting him in this, Courfeyrac collecting more members at the university where he and Combeferre studied and Éponine and Gavroche getting the poor from their neighborhood to join them.

'How many people can we expect so far?' Enjolras asked that evening.

'About thirty tomorrow and over a hundred on Friday.' Courf answered.

'Add around fifty to that.' Éponine, who had just walked in, said.

'Great.' Enjolras said, 'Okay, guys, and girl, we have three more days to prepare this thing. And it has to be done well, the police can not expect a thing. Well, they already do, but they can't expect it to be friday.'

'Jehan and R have been making banners for two days, Marius is trying to choose between staying with Cosette and coming with us, Joly is staying inside so he'll be healthy for friday, Bossuet and Musichetta are trying to get him out and the others are spreading the word.' Combeferre reported.

'R is making an effort?' Enjolras asked, quite baffled with the cynics sudden change in behavior.

'Yes, he is. I thought you'd be more annoyed with Marius than you're showing.'

'I am very annoyed with him but it's his choice.'

'Wow, impressive. You're giving him the option.' Courf said.

Enjolras just gave him a small glare before returning to his work. He didn't notice it getting dark outside. After a few hours Éponine jumped up from her position on the couch. Distracting Enjolras from his work.

'Shit! It's past midnight! I can't get home anymore.'

'Why not?'

'I have to take the bus, it's the easiest to get on without paying and it stopped going to my house at eleven p.m.'

'Maybe Courf can drive you.'

'I don't want to go home, I don't want another bruise added to the collection.'

'Hey, guys. I'm going out. Are you coming?' Courf asked.

'Sure, wanna come? So you don't have to go home.' Enjolras asked Éponine.

'Anything it takes to stay away from that place.'

'Is 'Ferre coming?'

'No, he's just gonna correct your speeches and sleep. Plus, we can't leave Gavroche alone here, he's already sleeping.' Courf had an almost fatherly smile on his face when he said that.

'Okay, let's go!' Éponine said.

They drove to the café Musain, the only place that would let Enjolras and Éponine in since he was seventeen and she was sixteen and they'd have to be eighteen to get in anywhere else. Courf ordered the first round of drinks, himself he ordered a coke because, though he liked to party, he was not to keen on the idea of drunk driving. After around five rounds of drinks Enjolras and Éponine started dancing together, both quite tipsy. After a few songs Enjolras dragged Éponine outside, Courf followed them in case they'd do anything stupid, plus, he didn't wanna miss anything.

'I just wanted to let you know, I-, I really like you.' He heard Enjolras say and he grinned, Éponine had found a way to steal his friend's heart, although he'd never shown any interest in girls before. He heard Éponine giggle and then-. Nothing. He took a peak around the corner into the alley they'd entered to see Enjolras pressing Éponine up against the wall, his hands around her waist, her hands tangled in his hair, their lips glued together. He couldn't help himself and snapped a picture, in case they'd forget.

They left the café at two a.m., closing time. Courf was still sober and had to help both Enjolras and Éponine to the car. He just hoped they wouldn't throw up all over his car and wait until they were back at his place, in the bathroom, preferably. They were in the backseat together and they were all over each other. When they got home, both passed out on the couch instantly.

The next morning Enjolras woke up first and ran for the toilet. The sounds of him throwing up woke Courf up and he just laughed.

'You had to keep ordering.' He said in a friendly mocking tone.

'Ugh, can you please not talk so loud? My head is exploding.'

'Okay.' Courf whispered, 'What do you remember?'

'I remember having a few drinks, uhm, dancing with Éponine and I took her out side and-,' realization was the primary expression on his face, mixed with regret. 'and I told her I liked her and kissed her.'

'Yeah, you did. Anything else you remember?'

'Only the two drinks after that.'

'Do you regret kissing her?'

'No, I just wish I'd told her when we were both sober.'

'I don't regret it either.' Éponine startled them by appearing behind Courf so suddenly, 'The only thing I regret is the amount of drinks I had.'

Enjolras smiled and wanted to kiss her, but then he felt another wave of nausea and bent over the toilet again. He flushed it and brushed his teeth. Éponine did the same, only her stomach was a lot stronger. They spent the rest of the day helping Jehan and Grantaire painting the banners and, well, each other. They went home to change into not-paint-splattered clothes for the meeting. This was the first time Enjolras was nervous about it.

**A/N: All credit for the title image and inspiration for the fic go to tumblr user: .com. This was the last innocent chapter, I will only make this story two more chapters longer and I hope you'll like them! Tell me what you think so far!**


	4. The big hit

_**The big hit**_

'Everyone knows why we're here! The protest is in two days. We need as many people as possible to be there, so bring anyone who will come! Be prepared, the police may not be in a talking mood, if they are not don't run away! Stay and show to the world how the police is fighting us instead of crime and show them that another police station is not necessary if the police start doing their jobs right! We're meeting in front of the main station friday at ten a.m. Now who's with me?'

The crowd roared in approval, there were many more people there than usual and Enjolras was proud of that. He continued his speech with more passion than ever before. When it was over he stayed at the café with 'Ferre, Courf, Éponine and Grantaire, who had become fast friends with her, even though they had only really met the day before. This was not surprising, they were both very artistic, they both had their own style and they liked discussing it over a drink. Grantaire really liked embarrassing Enjolras in front of Éponine, he knew Enjolras wasn't one to publicly show his feelings, unless drunk, and made use of it.

'Enjolras, you've been standing next to your girlfriend for over an hour now and you haven't kissed or even hugged her?' Enjolras started blushing and stood behind Éponine, circling his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her long dark hair. 'There we go!' Grantaire laughed.

They went home around one a.m. They only had one day before the protest and there was still a lot to be done. They fell asleep very fast Enjolras on the living-room floor, having given his place on the couch to Éponine, Gavroche also on the floor, as he was used to the hard surface as a sleeping place and 'Ferre and Courf in their own rooms. They woke up the next morning to Enjolras' alarm blaring at 7 a.m. Éponine hit him in the head for it but could still laugh at it.

'Sorry.' He muttered, 'I thought I'd turned it off but I guess not.'

'Well, we're awake now so we better just go do something.' Éponine said. Enjolras started cooking breakfast while the others were getting ready. They all got in their already paint stained clothes and went to Grantaire and Jehan's apartment. They spent about the entire day painting, packing stuff and putting up posters all over the city. They went to get dinner and drinks at café Musain and went back home around midnight. The following day would be huge, and they knew it.

The next morning, they again awoke because of Enjolras' alarm, only this time it was planned. They said nothing during breakfast and getting ready, the silence said enough about how nervous they truly were. They were well aware that the police was probably not in a talking mood after they "vandalised" the city the day before. They were all mentally preparing for it, even Gavroche, who was usually the loudest anyone could ever be in the morning, was quiet.

They left around twelve, arriving half-an-hour later, giving the another half-hour to prepare everything for the mass of people they knew were coming. The rest of their friends, who had been there since the beginning, arrived at the same time as them. The people started gathering around a quarter to one. They started handing out megphones and banners. The uproar really started at two. Éponine and Enjolras stuck together the whole time until Éponine felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Montparnasse.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, a little shocked he was there.

'That doesn't matter. Who is he?' He asked, looking a little jealous.

'He is Enjolras, my boyfriend.' She said boldly, Montparnasse's expression changed to anger and she realised her mistake.

'Hey, back off.' Enjolras tried to help.

'No, Enjolras, let me handle this. Focus on your protest, someone just broke a polise car and I think I hear sirenes.'

'Well, go on then.' Montparnasse said when Enjolras didn't do what Éponine said. 'Enjolras go.' Éponine insisted. 'Now why are you here?'

'For you. I was coming to get you back to where you belong.'

'Too bad I'm not coming.'

'Oh, you'll come.' He said with a very threatening look on his face. The sirenes Éponine had heard became very loud then and the crowd roared in disapproval. They'd been right, the police was not in a talking mood, only they'd underestamated the amount of people there so they called for backup immediately.

'Okay, fine.' Éponine said once the distraction was gone. She came really close to Montparnasse, pretending to hug him, when she was close enough she planted her knee in his crotch with as much power as she had in her leg, immobilizing him for a while. She took the opputunity of him lying on the ground to push through the crowd to the front, where Enjolras was.

'How did you get rid of him?' He asked, looking very surprised.

'Made him hurt where no man ever wants to be hurt.' She answered and Enjolras grimaced. The backup had arrived by then and the police chief started speaking through the megaphone installed in the large van. Enjolras cringed when he heard his dad's voice.

'We will not harm you if you stop whatever it is you're doing, you are going to get hurt if you continue this ridiculous behaviour.'

Enjolras blasted back through his megaphone: 'Will, we quit our "ridiculous" behaviour because the upper-class policemen tell us to?' The crown roared a no as Montparnasse re-appeared next to Éponine and held on to her with a knife against her throat.

'Put the knife away! We do not want any injuries.' Javert's voice blasted through the megaphone. This only resulted in Montparnasse pushing the knife harder against her skin. A very young police officer pulled his gun and aimed at Montparnasse, who pushed the knife at her throat even more, drawing blood. The young man took that as a sign to shoot.

A different officer was pushing forward and just as the other pulled the trigger he was pushed over. Montparnasse was still standing, but took the knife away from Éponine, who ducked down to the person who had been hit. It was Enjolras. Montparnasse took advantage of her distraction and stabbed her, which he had been planning to do since the moment he heard she had a boyfriend, and disappeared in the crowd. Phones were pulled out to call 911. Javert pushed past the other agents to see if what he thought he'd seen was true. He fell to the ground when he saw his son lying on the ground, bleeding.

Joly and Combeferre had pushed through the crowd as well, horrified at the sight they saw when they arrived at the front. Joly started taking care of Éponine while Combeferre bent over Enjolras, who appeared to be in the worst state, barely consious and obviously in a lot of pain. They were helped by Grantaire and Jehan, who didn't have a clue what to do, but not being able to bear watching their friends struggling to live or to save a life. It only took the two ambulances five minutes to get to the sight of the protest, but that time was enough for Enjolras to have lost too much blood and pass out, his pulse very weak. Éponine passed out in the ambulance, only she hadn't lost as much blood as Enjolras and the only reason she lost consiousness was the pain. Joly and Comeferr rode with them to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived they were both wheeled off to the OR. Éponine came out of surgery only an hour later, alive, but in a lot of pain. They worked on Enjolras far longer, over five hours. All their friends were in the waiting room, apart from Grantaire, who was in Éponine's room. Suddenly everybody entered her room, including Javert and a doctor.

'I'm afraid I have some bad news for you all,' The doctor started off and though that was enough for them to understand what had happened continued, 'we did all we could, but, unfortunately, he didn't make it.'

All of them were devastated, they fell into each other's arms, crying over the loss of their friend, their leader or their son. Suddenly Marius left the room and they didn't see him again until he was wheeled into the ER with a big cut on his forehead.

'It's nothing as serious as what happened to Éponine and Enjolras.' He stated as soon as Courf entered his room. 'I wanted to give them some justice and find out where that Montparnasse guy went to turn him in. Only I got caught and beat up. I have got their location to give to the police.'

Against hospital policy they were allowed to see Enjolras, Éponine insisting to come with them in a wheelchair. Éponine was allowed to leave the hospital two days later. His funeral was two days after that.

**A/N: Sorry for killing him! Don't ask me why, I just did it, okay. And no I'm not okay! There will be one more chapter to this story and I hope to post it somewhere in the next few days. Leave me what you think.**


End file.
